Favorite things
by Tartan Queen
Summary: Our favorite Headmaster and his Deputy play a game called "What're your Favorite Things?" Warning: FLUFF attack. Please read and review! Let me know if you'd like a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first (mostly) dialogue fic. Please, if you would be so kind, leave a review (it lets me know how I am as a writer…) I really hope you like it! Depending on what readers think, this fic might potentially have a sequel…

Oh, yes, let's not forget the ever-crushing disappointment that I don't own Harry Potter.

"Minerva?"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's play a game."

"Really, Albus. Now?"

"Yes, now. Please?"

Minerva sighed. "How do we play?"

"We tell each other what our favorites are."

"Sounds interesting." Minerva said, in a slightly bored tone.

"Oh, it is," Albus assured her. "I'm going to write the questions and your answers here."He picked up her favorite quill and twirled it once between his long fingers before dipping it into emerald ink.

"Why?"

"I love learning new things about my lovely wife," Albus replied simply. "What's your favorite color?" Albus asked, peering at her inkpot interestedly.

"Green. Of course. You know that."

"What's your favorite dessert?"

"Ginger Newts."

"Favorite song?"

"Auld Lang Syne."

"Favorite…article of clothing?"

Minerva gaped at Albus. "ALBUS!"

"Mmm, darling, I didn't know I was your favorite article of clothing…"

"Don't make me hex you, you old coot!"

"You're sexy when you've got your Scottish lilt in your voice."

Minerva was rendered speechless. She whipped the parchment that he was scribbling on from under his nose and read it rapidly; her eyes steadily narrowed with each passing line.

"It's my turn, Albus. You've had more than enough information from me."

"No, no! Please…just one more question." Albus looked at Minerva pleadingly, his sapphire blue eyes begging her.

Minerva hesitated. Her emerald green eyes seemed to flicker with doubt. The flames from within were kindled somewhat. Finally, she relented.

"All right, Albus. ONE last question."

"Favorite person?"

Minerva really could not speak now. But it wasn't in frustration…or anger. She was looking at Albus, whose eyes were mesmerizing her…the sapphire pools were widening, engulfing her.

"Albus, you…you know my answer already."

Albus' smile widened. "Ah, my dear, but I want to hear you say it."

"You are, my love. Always have been, always will be."

Quite forgetting her previous annoyance with him, Minerva crossed the width of the room and willingly molded herself into his soft embrace.

"Oh, and Albus?"

"Mmm?"

"Just for the record, my favorite sound is…"

"Yes?" Albus' voice picked up eagerly.

Minerva rested her head against his chest. The sound filled her eardrums; it was resounding, deep, and steadying.

"The sound of your heartbeat."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now really, Albus, it's my turn."

"For what?"

"You know what!"

"I can scarcely contain my excitement for whatever questions you have in store for me."

"After the embarrassing interrogation you subjected me to earlier, you must answer all my questions truthfully, do you understand?"

"I tremble and obey." Albus said, smiling and brushing a light kiss on Minerva's forehead.

Minerva gently removed herself from Albus' embrace and glided to where the parchment was sitting on her desk; the ink was still shining brightly. Picking up her quill and dipping it afresh in her inkpot, she poised it above the parchment and paused to think.

"Albus, who is _your_ favorite person?"

"I, myself, Albus Dumbledore…"

"Conceited old fool," Minerva muttered, scratching the parchment with her italicized handwriting.

"…Love your sense of humor, Minerva."

Minerva kept writing, but paused, realizing what his entire sentence said.

"Albus, you didn't answer my question."

"Didn't I, love? You are my favorite."

Minerva sighed at his childish charm, exasperated by it but completely in love with it.

"Your favorite memory?"

"Confunding Aberforth's pet goat and having it chase him up and down hill after hill for a mile and a half."

Minerva laughed, a tinkling, bell-like arpeggio. Albus smiled gently and closed his eyes briefly, replaying the heavenly sound several times. He was so lost in his fantasy of her laugh that he almost missed her next question.

"Albus? Albus, are you feeling all right?"

"Er…yes. What were you saying?"

Minerva tsked but smiled lightly.

"I said, what's your favorite aspect of being Headmaster?"

"Getting love letters from hormonal witches. None of them are as beautiful as you, though…one lady did come close…"

"Albus, I'm warning you…I'll set Aberforth on you if you don't mind your tongue. I'm just as capable of transfiguring your…"

"Poor Aberforth. He's never had the experience I've had with dealing with temperamental witches."

"Excuse me?"

Albus folded his hands and grinned at her mischievously.

"Moving on…favorite character from a Muggle book? And why?"

"Estella Havisham from _Great Expectations. _She reminds me of you; so aloof but secretly possessing a heart of gold."

"Oh, and I suppose you would be the love-forsaken Pip?"

"Perhaps." Albus replied, with a warm smile. "Except for one thing…only one thing. I married my beautiful Estella in the end."

"Albus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you…do you really…"

"No, Minerva. No one could ever come close to even comparing to you. I love you more than anything in the world. You are the keeper of my heart, my soul,…and my body."

Albus gave her a quick peck on the lips and exited her chambers. Minerva was left speechless, once again.

"I shall see you at dinner, Minerva. My chambers."

A/N: Continue, yes or no? Please review and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva was left standing in her now empty chambers. After a couple beats of silence, she smoothed her robes (still with a slight lemony scent) and sat back down at her desk to complete reading her students' essays. Glancing up at her clock, she noted that it was ten minutes to five o'clock. Shaking her head and sighing, she reached over for her cold tea.

Suddenly, a burst of flame erupted in front of her, nearly singeing her neatly plucked eyebrows. Snarling under her breath, she seized the note that was left behind and read it quickly. It was from him, as she expected:

_I would come over and tell you by person, but your charming Scottish temper is best left enjoyed from a distance. Dinner's at five. Wear something nice…_

_Can't wait to see you. I looove you, Tabby. _

"For heaven's sake, Albus. Will you ever grow up?"

Even though she knew it was silly, Minerva could not resist crossing over to her wardrobe and browsing through her robes. She knew Albus' favorite color was light blue, but he always said emerald green did wonders for her. Smiling slightly, she pulled out a light green silk dress with darker, forest green satin trim and slipped it over her shoulders. Surveying herself from the mirror, even she had to admit she looked nice. The dress accentuated her pale, porcelain skin and hugged her slender waist. With a flick of her wand, she loosened her hair from the strict bun and let the ebony waves fall to her shoulders in gentle waves.

Then, with a swish of her silk skirts, Minerva appeared in Albus' office at five o'clock sharp.

"Good evening, Albus," Minerva said quietly, smiling her special smile.

Albus swallowed. She looked breathtaking.

"Good…you look…good…evening…" Albus stuttered. He gestured for her to sit on the plush couch. Fawkes squawked indignantly at his master's utter lack of dignity. Minerva's smile widened as she sank down with the grace of a ballerina.

Albus gave himself a mental head shake and smiled back at her.

"You got my note, I trust?"

"It nearly singed my eyebrows off in the process, but yes."

Albus genuinely laughed and brushed his lips against hers.

"Still got your Scottish brogue, I see."

Minerva looked up at him and pointedly stared at the spot beside her. Albus stroked her cheek and sat down next to her.

"I thought we'd share dinner together, alone, for a change. Then I could have you all to myself."

"Tis rather selfish of you, you know."

"I know. Something the magical population does not know about me, but you do, is that even I, Albus Dumbledore, revered face on a Chocolate Frog Card, can be selfish. Especially when it comes to sharing my lovely wife." Albus smoothed a black lock of her hair back. "Dobby?"

With a faint pop, Dobby the House-Elf appeared, laden with a gleaming silver tray of food.

"Good evening, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Enjoy your dinners. Give Dobby a call when you're done."

"Thank you, Dobby," Albus said gracefully. He winked at the little elf, who beamed back.

Minerva looked at the tray curiously.

"Ladies first, Minerva."

Minerva delicately removed the cover of the platter nearest her and gasped in delight. Albus had specially ordered Ginger Newts for her.

"Albus! Why, you…you ordered…how?"

"My little game, darling."

"But what about your…?"

Albus grinned and broke off a tiny corner of a Ginger Newt.

"I think I should acquaint myself with new tastes. Mmm, not bad. Spicy and sweet…like you."

"But I'm not…hungry, really."

Albus' face fell slightly, but he brightened soon after. Rising to his feet, he held out his arms for Minerva. She rose too and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Dinner can wait, then. After all, it would be a pity for you to smudge your lovely lips with all those sweets. May I have this dance?"

"Yes, of course, Albus," Minerva whispered.

Albus beamed and instantly, soft Scottish music floated to their ears. Minerva blinked back tears when she recognized the poignant lyrics.

"Shall auld acquaintance be forgot and ne'er brought to mind? Shall auld acquaintance be forgot and auld lang syne…"

Albus held Minerva close to his heart and slowly dipped and twirled. He softly crooned the lyrics into her hair. Minerva closed her eyes and let the voice of her Albus fill her ears.

"For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne. We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne."

Albus finished singing the song and lifted Minerva's downturned face. Kissing her lips lightly, he thought he could taste the salty tears on her face.

"Albus…my darling…you did this…for me?"

"Tell me you love it."

"Oh, I do. I do, so much!" Minerva buried her tear-streaked face in his starry robes and hugged him tightly. Albus returned her hug just as passionately and breathed in her signature chocolate and ginger scent—a scent that was unimaginable on anyone but her.

Finally, Minerva separated herself from him and placed a light, swift kiss on his lips. Waving her wand, she summoned a book from his shelves and motioned for Albus to sit on the couch. Sitting lightly on the ottoman, she flipped the books pages to nearly the end. And she began reading to him in her clear, musical voice.

'"I have often thought of you,' said Estella."

'"Have you?'" (Albus replied, twinkling at her).

'"Of late, very often. There was a long hard time when I kept far from me, the remembrance of what I had thrown away when I was quite ignorant of its worth. But, since my duty has not been incompatible with the admission of that remembrance, I have given it a place in my heart.'"

"You have always held your place in _my _heart," (Albus answered)

'"I have thought,'" said (Minerva), 'that I should take leave of you in taking leave of this spot. I am very glad to do so.'"

"Glad to part again, Minerva? To me, parting is a painful thing. To me, the remembrance of our last parting has been ever mournful and painful."

Minerva stopped reading then. Albus was looking at her with such sorrow, such tenderness, that she could not resist placing the book down and snuggling in his arms. Albus wrapped his arms tighter around her, though he was careful not to wrinkle her dress.

"We are friends," Albus said, touching her cheek ever so lightly with his lips, "life-long friends who fell in love and married."

"And we will continue friends apart," Minerva replied, still quoting from their favorite Muggle author, Charles Dickens.

Albus picked up the fallen book and continued to read until the end.

"…I see no shadow of another parting from you, Minerva," he said softly, only partially quoting now.

Minerva found her favorite spot to curl up in his arms and felt the steady beating of his heart rock her to sleep.


End file.
